spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob: The Land of Humans
スポンジ：人間の土地, English translation "SpongeBob: The Land of Humans" is an anime originally aired by TV Tokyo and translated by Viz Media and soon to be placed on Nicktoons Network and Toonzai. However, this never happened, as the show ended with all the characters committing seppuku, which is too much for American children. Season 1 NOTE: English names are listed here. Pilot: A magic man turns SpongeBob & friends into a human and sends him to Earth. Japanese premiere: January 21, 2010 American premiere (Nicktoons Network): November 11, 2010 American premiere (Toonzai): TBA Sandy's Lost Abilities: Sandy believes she is no longer worth anything after she finds out she has been turned into a human. Japanese premiere: January 28, 2010 American premiere (Nicktoons Network): November 18, 2010 American premiere (Toonzai): TBA Krusty Human: After Mr. Krabs is turned into a human, he renames The Krusty Krab "The Krusty Human" and renames himself Mr. Human. Japanese premiere: February 4, 2010 American premiere (Nicktoons Network): November 27, 2010 American premiere (Toonzai): TBA Battle of the Green Man!: After Plankton turns into a human, he is determined to steal the Krusty Human secret formula by challenging Mr. Human to a duel: winner takes formula. Japanese premiere: February 11, 2010 American premiere (Nicktoons Network): December 4, 2010 American premiere (Toonzai): Aired as a sneak peek for Christmas on December 25, 2010. Episode premiere regularly: TBA Sandy's Parents Revealed!: Sandy becomes homesick after her parents come to visit and are still squirrels. Japanese premiere: February 18, 2010 American premiere (Nicktoons Network): December 11, 2010 American premiere (Toonzai): TBA The Man of The Lost!: Plankton (disguised as an old lady) gets lost along the town and asks SpongeBob for directions to trick him. Japanese premiere; February 25, 2010 American premiere (Nicktoons Network): December 18, 2010 American premiere (Toonzai): TBA Fire and War!: Plankton sets fire to the Krusty Human, beginning war between Plankton and Mr. Human. Japanese premiere: March 4, 2010 American premiere (Nicktoons Network): December 22, 2010 American premiere (Toonzai): TBA The Final Destination of Destruction! (Original Japanese title: The Final Destination of Death!): Plankton gets vaporized by Mr. Human at the final battle station. (Uncut plot: Plankton gets killed by Mr. Human at the final battle station.) Japanese premiere: March 11, 2010 American premiere (Nicktoons Network): December 29, 2010 American premiere (Toonzai): TBA Village Girls: A new village girl that moves into town is secretly the reincarnation of Plankton. Japanese premiere: March 18, 2010 American premiere (Nicktoons Network): January 5, 2011 American premiere (Toonzai): TBA End: SpongeBob and friends are changed back to sea critters because Ponyo Fan decided her old idea was too stupid. Then, she decides to have them all commit seppuku in the end because she can. Japanese premiere: April 6, 2013 What American premiere? Trivia FUNimation was originally going to dub the show. Air dates changed from Thursdays to Wednesdays after a while. TV Tokyo wrapped up season 1 on April 14, 2010. Season 2 premieres on TV Tokyo on September 7, 2010, now airing on Tuesdays for both TV Tokyo and Nicktoons. Nicktoons will air season 2 sometime in 2011. Toonzai will premiere the show in their Winter 2010 line-up. The air date is unknown; but we are suspecting a few weeks. Category:Spin-Offs